The present invention relates generally to the field of transistors, and more particularly to increasing the density of finFET devices on a substrate.
With the increasing down scaling of integrated circuits and increasingly higher requirements for integrated circuits, transistors need to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. In its basic form, a finFET device includes a source, a drain, and one or more fin-shaped channels between the source and the drain. A gate electrode over the fin(s) regulates electron flow between the source and the drain. In general, finFET devices facilitate manufacturing smaller and smaller transistors. As devices must be formed closer together, it becomes more difficult to electrically isolate adjacent electronic devices and prevent short circuits from forming.